Is it Wrong to Pick Up Friends in Discord?
by Sun Zelretch
Summary: What happens when a Fate RP server full of weirdos gets send to the Danmachi world as their main character? Chaos, idiocy, and much mayhem for everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1 (02-16 23:32:35)

Is it Wrong to Pick Up Friends in Discord?

"Ugh, w-what happened?" a tall man ask themselves as he rises from the shattered remains of a log. His right arm was bleeding with deep scrapes along the length of it, ending at the top of his biceps. With wet eyes blinking back tears at the pain he tries to survey his correct surroundings, not noticing the steam coming from his wounded appendage.

He was in a foggy forest with thin white trees sparsely planted around with him in a small crater. One of the weird white trees was in the crater with him being nothing more but twigs and small logs.

"D-did I do this?" He stuttered out quietly in shock. He was just in his room talking with his friends on Discord when he just blinked for a second and he was instantly in his current surroundings.

As he suffered a minor meltdown he didn't notice the hulking form of a green beast lumbering towards him.

(Scene Change)

In a vastly different location another person was also having a similar meltdown.

A young girl with striking white hair looks around her with a muted shock at surroundings she knows but shouldn't be at. Emerald eyes locked into a tower, Babel, as her mind tries to understand what's happened.

"...Danmachi…" was all she let out as her mind finally shutdown and her body fainted to the floor with many of the bystanders rushing to help her as a "thwack" was heard.

(Scene Change)

"...I told them my Luck is E rank but did they believe me, nooo." a gray haired man said to himself as he soaked in a bathtub alongside many naked women who are shocked at his presence.

A scream of indignation was heard from one of naked woman and said man quickly bailed out with the speed of one that knows they've fucked up.

(Scene Change)

In a small bakery a elegant woman in a purple dress drinks a cup of jasmine tea alongside two others. She had flowing silver hair and striking Amber eyes. Her companions were two teens that could pass off as siblings.

The female of the duo had vibrant orangy red hair with a distinct side ponytail hanging to her left. Her light brown eyes tries to focus on her companions but it wavers every so often around her skittishly. The only male of the group was more in control of his body with the gentle tapping of his fingers on the table a indication of this. He had dark black hair that compliments his vibrant blue eyes.

"Kirche…" said the male to the silver haired woman of the party. The redhead stopped her ogling to watch what would their de facto leader would say.

"...this is fine." was all the now named Kirche said to her companions as she sipped on her tea with elegance and finesse even while both her companions developed tick marks at her aloof attitude. Maybe following the person who's always aloof in situations like this wasn't a good idea.

(Scene Change)

As we come back to the man running from a hoard of women we could see more of his features.

He had short cropped gray hair with dull Amber eyes. What most would notice however would be the extremely dark coloring of his clothing what with its dark purple and black being almost inseparable from each other. Another thing they would notice would be the purple sheath of a short sword or long dagger.

Well they would if they weren't flabbergast at the scene of him running away from a barely covered hoard of women. Moreso when a almost aflame chariot pulled by three horses sweep him off his feet and into the air as it flew. Horses flying, something you don't see everyday.

Said man just blinked owlishly at the sudden change before gaping at his savior and the other passenger with them. A handsome young man with light green spiky hair and striking light yellow eyes with a strong body. Though at the moment he doesn't seem that strong when he's grasping the edges of the chariot with a green face even as he tries to smile at his new passenger.

"STEEL!!!" a wild looking woman with long blonde and green hair exclaimed at the now identified Steel. Her light green eyes had a wild glint as she held onto the chariot for dear life. The verdant dress she wears flapping around her from the high winds.

(Scene Change)

"RUN!!!" a white haired man and a silver haired young girl could be seen running from a group of waiters and waitresses as they try to dine-and-dash. Sadly for them the establishment they choosed to do it at had quite a bit of former Adventurers as employees.

Arrows barely miss their feet as Magic's trying to bind them just move away like water when close enough.

"I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK MERLIN!" screamed the younger of the pair as they took a hard left into the alleyways. Her anger understandable in their current situation.

"WE NEEDED TO EAT LILY!" was Merlin's answer to Lily's rightful anger. About a day passed without them eating anything after finding each other and he wasn't going to risk another night with a empty stomach. "AND IT WOULD HAVE WORKED IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK SHIFTY AS FUCK!"

"FUCK YOU SHITTY-" was as far as she got before stopping when they ran into a dead end. Slowly both turned around and watch as the alleyway gets filled with mad waitresses and waiter. A gulp was shared between them at what's going to happen next.

 **END**

 **Hello, my beautiful followers and potential followers. I made this story with the idea of just chronicling the chaos a certain Discord I'm in always causes. So don't expect super series topics with this. Also for those who's waiting for the next chapter of "Little Red" do not worry, I have it half finished. Sadly it'll going to be the last with my reasoning being in the new chapter for it. So have fun with this till then.**


	2. Chapter 2

Is it Wrong to Pick Friends in Discord?

Chapter 2

As he ducked under the club, "It's a motherfucking tree!', of the green monster he can't help but curse every deity in existence for the pure insanity he woke in. Letting the weird energy flowing through him condense in his hand he wills green flames manifest all over it.

Ducking under the monster's next strike he dashes forwards and grab it's calf, he gagged at the smell of burning flesh even as his victim scream in agony as the limb is being melted. Losing balanced it fell on its hands and uninjured knee. Pushing past his disgust and hesitation he grabs its face watching as it screamed in agony before it bursted into smoke leaving behind a purple crystal.

Finally safe his knees fail him and he himself falls on his knees as he retched his stomach on the floor. Tears fell rapidly and freely from his green eyes, anger and histeria visible for all if any run into his down form.

Forcing himself to stand he looks towards the portal that leads into a obvious cave system, his only way forward as everywhere else leads to steep rocky walls reaching past the sky. Letting a shuddery sigh he continues onwards, too scared to stop moving.

(Scene Change)

The voice of vastly different people, genders, and races could be heard as they drank and made merry in one of the local eateries as servers go back and forth with long plates of food in hand.

On one of these tables we can see the trio of Steel and his two saviors discuss their situation in "hush", loud, whispers.

"What the fuck do you mean we're in a anime world, Achilles?!" hissed Steel as he glared at his 'friend', even as he feels his heart beat rapidly from the alien environment he's at. He would have continued if it wasn't for the woman in the group slamming her hand on the table.

"It's fucking what he means!" her annoyance and anger at what's happening easily visible as she bears her teeth at them, "This damn city is Orario, and we're surrounded by motherfucking damn Gods!!". After her outburst she hesitantly reigns in her emotions as a couple of the patron looked at their table weirdly.

"Aaron, lower your voice, please?" Achilles whispered to the animalistic dual colored woman, his composure better than the other two as he drinks his mead almost calmly. Setting it down he addresses the gray haired man called Steel, "You think this was easy for me to accept too? Unlike you I've been here for about a three days until I ran into Aaron here running from a pack of man asking for her hand in marriage or a good fuck!" he slams his mead on the table, shaking it and almost breaking the cup.

Aaron shuttred at that as she rubs her biceps as if a cold wind blew by, "Now I know what Atalanta felt when her stupid ass father send all those men to get her to marry.". Shuttering she didn't notice as her tail stood ramrod straight and bushy at the scary memory.

(Scene Change)

"Ahh, a good walk in the forest is such a pleasant activity after visiting my precious Familia." said a seductive voice before a giggle was heard. In a secluded portion of the forest surrounding Orario a beautiful woman in a skimpy attire could be seen walking around the deserted clearing she found while walking around.

As relaxed as she was she didn't notice the human shaped object falling to her position until it was too late. A crash was heard for mile as it collided against her, head first.

As the dust cleared two woman could be seen unconscious on the floor next to each other. One of them is a teen with black her in twin ponytails in a red sweater and a short skirt with pantyhoses, her skin is a pale white. Next to her was the first person from before. Her skin is a light brown as her hair is a similar black as her unwilling assailant, her clothing we're a brown top only covering her breast as her lower wear is a short pants showing the rest of her legs.

With both parties unconscious there were no witnesses around as a string of magical energy shot out from the young teen into her companion. This would have been bizarre in itself if it was didn't go further but instead the unconscious recipient of the magical tendril started to glow brightly. As this was going the young teen's body started to slowly float off the ground as her clothing changed as ridiculous as it sounded.

A flash happened and the glowing woman disappear but at the same time her teenage counterpart transformed. Her clothing changing from a sweater and skirt combo into a similar garb to the older woman that was missing.

Her upper body only had a bikini top colored in gold and white as well as a full armed black and gold glover for her left arm as her right has a silver band on instead, a black and gold choker was visible on her neck. For a bottom she had a black bikini bottom accented with gold, for footwear she had a gold and black boot on her right leg with a gold and black shoe on her left. But the items most would look at first would be the spiky crown on her head and the massive bow next to her.

In this moment in time a Ishtar died for another to rise.

(Scene Change)

"NO!!! LOOK I'M SORRY FOR RUNNING BUT DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" screamed a white haired male as he is being dragged by a waitress while tied up. "IT WAS LILY'S FAULT!" he tried one last desperate gamble to get away by blaming his small fuming companion that is also getting dragged while tied up.

"MERLIN! I SWEAR WHEN I GET UNTIED I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES!", Lily as she was called said vehemently, almost foaming from the mouth in anger as she was in this mess because of him. If only she went with her original plan of getting a job with a nice couple that owned a flower shop, but she was too hungry to wait to get paid.

"Eep!" a squeak escapes Merlin at the murderous intent of his silver haired partner-in-crime. Sadly for him he was too busy blaming Lily to notice they reached the same restaurant they eat, and ran, from. Gulping, he sends a prayer to the heavens while clenching his buttcheeks.

 **Please review and follow, it's much appreciated when you do this for the author.**


	3. Chapter 3

Is it Wrong to Pick Up Friends in Discord?

Chapter 3

"Welcome to Mama Maria's! How many people are in your party?" said a beautiful waitress with long white hair and violet eyes to a party of adventures. Next to her was a fuming young girl with long silver hair and amber eyes with menus in hand, the waitress for that specific band of hungry adventurers. "Eight? Lucky for you we have a table open right now! Please follow little Lily here, she'll show you to your seats." a blinding smile was given to her as they left with the pissed little waitress.

"Ahh." a sigh escapes him as he was finally free, for a while, to not be a preppy greeter to the restaurant that basically made him and Lily their bitch. It isn't so bad since they had their own personal rooms for the staff but the amount of money they're getting was the bare minimum compared to the regular staff. Though the sexy coworkers he had could be called a fair trade off.

A small blush covered his cheek as he fantasized about some of his coworkers in a more personal manner, so engrossed on his thoughts he didn't notice time passing or noticing the tiny fist rocketing towards his shin at speeds too fast for most to notice.

Cursing, his hold on the stand he was on increased as finger shaped grooves were created unwittingly. It felt like a metal bat was taken to his leg as he glared at his "partner".

"Don't give me that look," her glare was enough for him to hastily look away, he's well acquainted with how temperamental she's become after the ditching fiasco, "we're in this mess because of you and the only reason we're not in a jail cell was because they believed were sibling down on our luck."

Her tone was annoyed, though who would blame her when being compared to the creator of all their problems. We'll most of them sactually ince he didn't drag them there in the first place. Sighing she sits on the stool next to her new "Big Brother", a shiver went down her spine at the mere thought of Merlin being her sibling.

"Do you believe the others were dragged along as well?", tone softening she ask a question she had for some time. After all, why would just the two of them would be dropped here? After all Merlin could be called a major shitposter and she's just, well she's a damn loli now of all things.

"I wouldn't put it past them, more so Steel, after all he has 'E Rank Luck'" his sarcasm easily noticed as well as major annoyance, otherwise known as salt to gamers all around. After all, how can one man pull so many 5* Stars Servants in a row and bitch that his Luck is crap!?

(Scene Change)

"I think she's waking up." "Lower your voice Bell, you'll scare her."

Slowly green eyes opened to a grey ceiling. As the owner of said eye's tried to focus on the people with the loud voices a sense of vertigo took over. She would of fell off her bed, "I think it's a couch?", if not for a white haired young teen catching her as she almost roll over.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"Oh God, oh God, oh GOD!" She almost squealed in both shock and happiness in her mind as she looks at the Bell Cranel and the Goddess Hestia… wait, Goddess Hestia…

Sorry, the number you dialed has been disconnected in your country of origin.

(POV Change: Bell)

"Uuuuuh." a cute, confused, sound came from the mouth of the white haired little girl as she stared at Hestia. It was a mixture of confusion, and mind numbing shock.

Blinking a bit confused he backs away from their patient after a small huff from Hestia when he kept a close distance from the white haired girl after placing her back on the couch. His Goddess has a weird quirk when it comes between him and other members of the female species when they're close to his person.

"Uuuuuh."

"Is she alright?" He thought to himself worriedly after she kept staring at Hestia, with a couple glances at his person every so often, without saying anything.

Seeing that neither Hestia or their visitor seem to be willing to be the first to speak, he opens his mouth. That's when something caught his eyes.

Starting at the young girls bra intently he didn't see Hestia throw herself at him. "Gahg!?"

"Bell noooo! Don't let her coloring distract you from the better one in the room." she smashed his head in her breast with faux tears falling from her eyes at the idea that Bell has fallen for a stranger.

"Eh!? But I saw something moving in there!" He barely muffled out from the Goddess supple bosom. His face red from lack of air as he was able to pull away when she soften her grip on him.

Breathing deeply he see's Hestia stare at her white haired counterpart's bra as said girl does the same. Embarrassingly enough she pulled it off her a bit to look in…

"What the?" was what his mind wanted his mouth to say as a small white being, most likely a familiar, covered in what seems to be bandages flew out as if he was imprisoned there. It made a couple circles above their heads before seemly tiring out and falling on its Masters(?) head.

"...Bake… Mii-kun…" he heard his guest whispered lowly but only got those two words from her.

"...we'll I think introductions are in order?" He said as he finally was able to speak to their guest without something crazy happening. Hopefully things can go smoothly now.

"Lord Bell! I'm back with the food!"

...he spoke too soon.

(Scene Change)

"Is this correct?" was heard from a cute brown haired teen to her companion, a raised eyebrow included.

"Yes, I made sure to double check it with Lord Achilles to make sure he wasn't intoxicated at the time." said companion is a lightly brown skinned woman with pure white hair. Giving her brown haired lover a stern look she continues, "Lord Achilles and Lady Atalanta found another member of your group, he was called 'Shinya'-"

"Ugh." groaning the brown haired woman glares in space with a twitching eyebrow, "Yeah, fuck you too Fate. Summoning one of the few who can kill me easily."

"..." looking at her partner sulking the white haired woman can't help but hold the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "Lady Momiji, this is a series issue. There's people out there without guidance and power they're not used to."

Blinking her green eyes, Momiji scratches her head confused for a moment. "But most of us are idiots though. Nothing truly to fear."

 **End**

 **Hey, I had this chapter done for about two weeks but I had to rework this ending a bit and the future chapters might be different. This is because I'm going to start focusing on one character at a time since so far the story format is chaotic as all hell. I'm actually trying to make somewhat of a story so don't be surprised if next chapter is different.**


	4. Chapter 4

Is It Wrong to Pick Up Friends in Discord?

Chapter 4

" **SCREE!!!** " a bloodcurdling screech was heard within the dark reaches of the cavern he was in as he burned a large ant. Sadly, for the both of them, it's carapace was thick enough where his flames didn't instantly turned it into ash.

He tries to ignore the agonizing screeching to no avail as he continues to ignite its fellows near him. Tears start to spring up on the corners of his eyes as the screeching increases in volume and a heavy feeling falls over him.

Not being able to take the maddening sound any longer the pyrotechnic dashed away from the path he took, not even caring anymore if he got lost. He just wants the sounds to stop!

He ran, and ran and ran some more till he couldn't hear the damn screeching anymore and could finally think coherently. Stopping at another narrower intersection his body leans against the hard stone wall to the right of him panting, not so much out of exhaustion as relieve.

Wiping the tears off his face he looks around with a grimace. Now he was lost again. He could try to retrace his steps but he wasn't willing to risk another incident.

Sighing he stretches his hand out with his palm open and summons a small ball of green fire. It didn't illuminate as much as he wished but he would rather have the feeling safety it brings.

He took only one step forwards before the hairs on the back of his neck rose up. Not even thinking about it he quickly throws his body to the ground.

Not long after a giant cleaver of a sword smashed the wall into rubble, opening up another path hidden behind it.

Nerves already flayed the man on the ground quickly scatters away not even looking at this new foe of his. All it did was to save him from being skewered through the back.

Sadly the blade dove into his calf instead making him scream in pain and fear. He stops, the pain making him lock up in place as tears start to stream out of his eyes like waterfalls.

"Hmm, so you are the one Lady Freya felt." a baritone voice with a flat tone said easily enough behind him, most likely his assailant. Grinding his teeth he forced himself to look at them through blurry eyes.

A dark blur with red clothing was all he could make out from his pitiful position. He opens his mouth, to curse at them, to ask them why, or even to cough he does not know as all that came out was a unintended guttural growl as he feels utter loathing at them.

They said nothing but he did feel the blade digging into his leg get pulled out swiftly bringing forth another stab of pain that almost made him lose consciousness. A half-gasp, half-sob escape him at that.

But the dark feeling in his chest made him bear his fangs as he glares through half-illed teary eyes.

" **D..T. ..r.e. .i..** " he hears as a whisper. He wishes to move his head to look from where the sound came from but he couldn't. He couldn't even blink as he watched the bloody, _his blood_ , cleaver swing towards him.

All he could do was watch. But even that felt wrong. It felt like he was watching a video from afar in the comfort of his room. Even though he knows this was real he felt it wasn't at the same time.

Moreso the words he heard next and what happened later as his consciousness left him.

" **A eye for an eye, a life for a life, know this well for it is our way boy** "

And then all he knew was darkness and a muffled roar close by.

 **(Scene Break)**

"Kirche.." the name was hissed out from a ebon haired youth towards one of his companions, a silver haired woman as she sipped on a cup of tea leisurely "...this is not the time for jokes! Dammit, me and Frey haven't been able to sleep well because you're not telling us anything!"

As Kirche was being ranted at the now named redhead, Frey, just shifted awkwardly from her seat as she watched on.

"...and how can you be okay with being a chick!? You were a guy before!" at that last sentenced the male of the group deflated in exhaustion as he finally let ripped most of his feelings in the mess they're in.

"...you got some lungs on ya Daki." a sip was heard as Kirche taunted her friend before sighing. "By 'this is fine' I meant the tea and the atmosphere of the place before-"

Kirche would have continued her explanation if it wasn't for a small tap on her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw the annoyed vistage of one of the staff. All he did was point to the door.

"...you're a bastard Daki." the deadpanned sentenced flew like water through Kirche's lips as she glares at the sheepish ebonhead with Frey facepalming at them both in the back.

 **(Scene Break: 20 minutes later at another eatery)**

"...so about before" "I'm sorry!"

Sipping on another cup of tea Kirche watches as Daki prostates before her in apology for the previous drama. Frey just sighs at this before munching on a scone Kirche bought her.

"So is there anyone else from the server? Besides us I mean." Frey started off just to get the conversation rolling. Kirche smiles at Frey, so did Daki for some reason. It might be because most of the server loves her for some reason.

"Yes, there's actually about a couple more of us here in Orario." "I knew it!" at the new information Daki suddenly exclaimed loudly, drawing annoyed stares from the other patrons and a glare from Kirche.

"Sorry! It's just that I knew something was familiar about this city." Daki said lower than before as he continued. "...is this truly the world of Danmachi?"

Hesitation and a bit of veiled awe was easily noticeable on his voice as he asked his question. Who would blame him, what's happening seems more like a shitty plot for a story than real life.

Holding back a grimace Kirche answered honestly.

"As much as it pains me to say this but yes. This is the world of Danmachi." even if she already knows this it still leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Her old life might as well never have existed.

Looking at the shocked and saddened faces of the others they understand as well what that means. They can never see their parents, siblings or friends ever again. They were "reborn" in a way they wished never happened in the first place.

 **A old life for a new life.**


End file.
